Simon's Jumpers and Christmas
by CasFellForDean
Summary: Simon and Kieren go to Kieren's house for a little celebration type thing. Christmas jumpers ensue. (yeah first in the flesh thing. i just got bored what can i say, and i am aware it is not Christmas yet but it's never to early to get into the spirit, is it?)


OKay im so sorry its just i havent written anything in a while and i wanted to have a go at writing an in the flesh thing and this was just pointless but yep cuddling and cuteness

Also i firmly believe Simon owns many jumpers. song here is corpse road by keaton henson, lyrics are not mine nor do i own keaton henson. why would i even own him dear god what am i doing. spelling errors and such are apologized for.

**Simon's Jumpers and Christmas**

Holding cold hands in the winter moonlight, a thin sheet of snow cast across the ground, disappearing and turning back to the black tarmac underneath when stepped on. A pair of shoes walked together, near unison, but a few milliseconds apart from each other's foot falls.

And so they walked. Although it was cold, people wearing hats and gloves to protect them from the night's chill, neither could actually feel it. So really there was no point in Simon wearing his huge Christmas jumper over an already pretty hefty t- shirt underneath, then with his greenish coloured jacket on top as well. The fur from the hood appearing orange in the dim light of street lamps and frosted moonlight. Whilst just underneath all the darkness of his jeans and shadows of his large jacket, it was quite easy to see extremely white hands grasped by another's.

His right hand in Kieren's and Kieren's rather skinny hand in his. Both trudging and skipping lightly to Kieren's household for a sort of Christmas celebration. Kieren quite unusually wearing a pair of dark jeans and one of Simon's (MANY) Christmas jumpers. Kieren's depicted a small reindeer, much like bambi, with snow all around it and a small Christmas hat a top its head. Simon's more or less just said "HAPPY CHRISTMAS" in all capitals with snow all around it. Both their jumpers slightly crinkled and both smelling like Simon. (weirdly musty but nice, kind of like almonds, Kieren thought).

Soon enough all the trudging through small patches of ice and crisped leaves brought them to Kieren's front door. Not without a few slip ups along the way, though the holding hands part did save them slightly, but as one fell on the ice, the other pulled them down too. Two Christmas jumper wearing men holding hands in the street on the tarmac.

That's what Jem saw as she peered through the window waiting for them to arrive. She also believed those two looked like complete and utter idiots, but in a good way. Though she did try to shy away from the curtain as quick as possible when she found them nearing, in case they thought she was weird for waiting for them. But she just settled on the couch rather quickly. Hair tied back in a ponytail and a dark pink and black jumper on, with dark jeans of course. Her brother and Jumper dude arriving at the door, hearing their comments about the snow and how much they couldn't feel the cold. It made her smile to herself. It always had.

**A while later in Kieren's room after the "celebration" type thing** (yeah i know im great at titles)

Kieren and Simon lay on top of the covers of Kieren's sheets. Both men huddled on the smallish bed, and eyes slightly closed over pin pricked pupils. The room was darkened slightly, save for the lamp illuminating the place with an orange glow from the corner. Both lay there, couldn't even tell if it was warm or not, if the other was really beside them because their senses of touch and feeling were so off, but they knew they weren't alone. Kieren ended up just laying there as Simon, rather slowly, moved from the bed over to the corner of his room, admiring all the drawings and paintings Kieren had done. As his eyes were scanning over a few, he saw one of Amy, Jem and him. He was drawn in plain pencil or something, maybe charcoal. But it was him. In his all time favourite Christmas jumper, his own self on a page stared at him. Weirdly enough.

Kieren just lay there, tilting his head over to Simon-

"What are you doing?" More of a statement than a question. Or a rhetorical question. Though Kieren didn't actually know what Simon was doing. He had turned his back and all that was visible was the back of his ruffled Christmas jumper,trousers and white socks. As well as the back of his head. Hair kind of floppy and really dark. Such a contrast between the lightness of his skin and eyes, something that really did intrigue Kieren about Simon and-

"And I'm so damned scared...Of dying without you", played softly from were Simon was standing. He had turned around, smirking slightly. Though Kieren couldn't understand why and before he could ask, all Simon did was stretch out his hand to him and take it lightly when Kieren places his hand in his. Pulling him up lightly, and only wrapping Kieren's other hand in his when he asked, they both stood there, listening to the song.

"And I'll be like this 'til the wound leaves the cries"

Simon sang along, and sunk his head down to Kieren's shoulder, resting half his face lightly upon Kieren's fluffy hair, and still holding both his hands. Both of them quietly twirling slowly about the room, wrapped in each other's embrace. Kieren, with his eyes slightly closed, and smiling. Both their bodies as close as could be at this exact moment, and both happy. The song was nearing an end and they both finally dropped onto the bed, both still embracing, only now legs in between others and the two f their faces meeting. A small kiss and they both put their heads down on the pillow and just gazed. At each other's hair or eyes or noses. Or the way Kieren's lips always looked pursed slightly. How Simon seemed to always look serious and the way that his jaw line curved. They gazed, lost in each other for a while before cuddling all the closer.

Two Christmas jumper wearing men cuddling on the winter night. Cold as it were, they could hear almost everything. Every noise. And everything was so calm, plus the fact that Simon's newly acquired ipod was on shuffle, now playing some smooth jazz ( i am so sorry just imagine your favourite song here all the songs i know are sad)

Just as the two of them closed their eyes, lamp still glowing orange, Simon hummed a little tune, reached over to Kieren and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Ending the little song with-

"There's what i believe...and then there's you".


End file.
